Son Usagi
by Jade Nova
Summary: A Kawiibaka-Jade Nova fic. YES, I UPDATED!!! Chapter 9! Usagi returns to her family, the Sons, after thirteen years with the outer senshi. But an old enemy has not given up on her yet. Trunks/Usa
1. I

JN Notes: Hey! Someone just sent chapter 1 of Son Usagi to me. THANK YOU, whoever   
you are! I didn't recognize your e-mail, so I have no idea who exactualy to   
thank. *grins*   
  
Anyway, I made some small changes. Mostly just spaces and periods and   
that kind of stuff, but most of this is Kawiibaka's origional writing. Good   
reading!  
  
  
  
Title: Son Usagi chapter1  
Author: KawiiBaka  
  
  
  
  
Hello Minna this is my other fanfic, in this fanfic, Usagi is Chichi and   
Goku's daughter and She is replaces Goten for sadly Goten is not present in this   
fanfic. Yet. It might be a bit confusing cause Usagi-chan has a lot of nick names   
so here they are. Goku calls her Chibiko, Gohan calls her Gi, and occasionally   
Bulma and Vegeta calls her Gigi. The rest calls her Usagi or Usa. Trunks will   
have a nickname for her soon.   
  
  
  
Okay enough of me blabbing here is the story.   
  
  
  
Son Usagi   
Chapter 1   
  
  
  
  
"You have a what!!!!!!!" A lavender haired young man yelled out loud in   
surprise" Why didn't I ever know you had a younger sister, Gohan?"   
  
"I guess you don't remember Usagi-chan, Trunks," another young man only   
older. "I was 10 you were 5 and she was 3. I remember going to Tokyo to visit   
family friends. We stayed at this huge mansion, I remember there were four young   
women no more than 19 as our host but I have never seen them before in my life.   
The next day mom told me that we were going home but Usagi was not with us. I   
asked why Usagi was not coming and she said that Usagi belonged her and wanted to   
be here. I remember crying all the way home."   
  
"And know 13 years later she is coming back home" Trunks concluded. "I   
don't remember her, what did she look like Gohan-san?   
  
"She was the cutest little thing.... " Gohan paused to remember his   
little sister, his Gi-chan. "She had golden not blond that shimmered silver. She   
always had her hair up into two-pigtail ondago, and you used to call her odango   
atama. She also had a tail but it was white instead of brown like ours. The most   
beautiful feature she had was her eyes. They were blue like the tropical sea.   
Filled with innocence and light...   
  
"Goku, Gohan-chan, minna Usagi-chan has arrived," called a middle age   
woman with raven hair much like her son. A red Chevy pulled up on the drive way   
and a golden blur hop out of the car and into Chichi.   
  
"Chichi-mama! It was then that they realise it Usagi, she was the only   
one that called Chichi 'Chichi-mama.'   
  
"Usa I miss you so much! Look at you your all grown up!" Chichi cried as   
she took a good look at her daughter. Gohan had a smile that reached his eyes and   
Trunks jaws were all the way to the floor. His only thought was "Wow.... " Usagi   
was beautiful, her hair was done up in her usual odango and the pig tails reached   
her ankle. Her eyes were blue as every full of excitement, she was wearing a   
pleated navy blue skirt that was quit short, a white shirt and a baby blue vest.   
White knee high socks with black ankle boots.   
  
"GI-CHAN!" Gohan called with open arms ready for a bear hug.   
  
"Go-chan! It's so nice to see you again!" she greeted receiving the bear   
hug.   
  
"Do you remember Trunks?" Gohan asked as they pulled apart.  
  
"Ok course, I remember Trunks-kun!" She said hopping over to Trunks and   
giving him a hug. Trunks turned into a nice shade of red. "Where is Goku-papa   
Go-chan?"  
  
"Right her Chibiko!" Goku called for the corner with Bulma standing next   
to him. " PAPA!" Usagi cried out and jump to her father. " I missed you Chibiko,   
it's good to have you back safe and sound" Goku greeted with tears shimmering in   
his eyes, and saying the last three words in a whisper " Don't worry papa, my   
guardians protected me well" she whispered back, then broke the hug and turned to   
Bulma, the woman she considered a her aunt.   
  
"Hello Gigi-chan," Bulma greeted. "You've grown into a beautiful lady I   
see. By the way who drove you her?"   
  
"Vegeta-san" Usagi plainly replied. Gohan and Trunks fell, Goku was   
confused and Bulma exploded. "NANI?! THAT BAKA? DID HE DO ANYTHING TOO YOU   
GIGI-CHAN?"   
  
"Iie Bulma-obassan he was vary nice and polite to me, "Usagi assured his   
hysteric wife.  
  
Vegeta leaned on the car crossed his arms and said "Humph Baka woman"  
  
"Why don't we all go outside and Usagi, I'll get you settled in your   
room"   
  
"Alright mama, Go-chan, Trunks-kun can please help me with my luggage?"   
  
"Hai Usagi-chan."   
  
"Hai Gi-chan."   
  
  
  
So how did I do???? Did you like it? Tell me what you think, you can email me at   
  
sheenacm@icqmail.com Comments, flames, suggestion anything!!! Review please!!   
  



	2. II

This chapter was written by the one and only KAWIIBAKA! After this,  
you'll be stuck with me, Jade, so enjoy the freedom while it lasts.  
*smile* I haven't asked her if I could put this chapter with the  
rest of Son Usagi, but as it definatly makes things easier for the  
readers, I don't think she'll mind. At least I hope she dosn't. Gomen!  
  
  
  
  
YATTA! it's chapter 2!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ossu minna I finally got chapter   
done , that TOOK A LONG TIME! Alright in this chapter *warning* the   
sailor moon history will be fairly altered!!! Alright thats all I have   
to say! On to the Story  
  
  
  
Disclaimers : I do not own Sailormoon or Dragonballz okay?  
  
  
  
  
"Arigato, oniisan, Trunks-kun" Usagi thanked the boys, as they   
dropped of her luggage in Usagi's room.   
  
"Men what was in that luggage? I almost had to turn SSJ "   
Trunks commented obviously meant as a joke. Chichi entered the room and   
threw the boys out saying.  
  
"Alright boys, out you go, my daughter and I will have a mother   
daughter moment for our selves." She should the boys out   
  
Gohan tried to protest. " But! bu.." but Chichi cut him off  
  
"NO! you can have time with her later, right no it is my   
time!" Chichi finally succeeded throwing the boy out, and turned   
towards her daughter who was sitting on the bed trying to hold down her   
laughter. " Boys and men, what shall we women do with them... Trunks is   
a good I don't know what Bulma will do without him.... Vegeta, as much   
as I hate to admit it he loves Bulma drearily. Your brother is a good   
boy but I wish he spends more time with his studies rather than   
training with your father all the time. Your father.... he misses you   
so much, I can't remember how many times he asked me " Do you think   
she's happy?" before we went to sleep or when we wake up in the   
morning. Now daughter we have a lot of catching up to do tell me....the   
letters that they sent was did not tell me enough...  
  
Knock Knock!  
  
"Come in!" Chichi yelled obviously frustrated that her mother   
daughter chat was interrupted. The door creaked open Goku popped his   
head in with a sheepish look.   
  
"Ossu Chichi, Chibiko can I come in!"   
  
"Come in Papa, I was about to tell Mama about my life with the   
Sailor Senshi"   
  
"Sugoi I thought I was too late!" Goku came in sitting down   
beside his wife, and awaited his daughter to speak eagerly like a   
child.   
  
"Well... Where should I start?... I don't remember much but, I   
do remember, oniisan crying very load, and when you left I was vary   
confused. Everything was normal, and I came to know them like my own   
family. Setsuna-mama and Michiru-mama were like my mothers. Michiru was   
more of an elder sister at times. Huruka-papa became my father, and   
Hotaru-mama was more of a close elder friend. But I never forgot my   
real parents, they never let me too. I remember every night they would   
come in to my room and talk all about you guys. My favorite nights was   
when they would read, your monthly letters. As years went by I was a   
normal girl, like every other girl. The weird thing was, as I aged,   
the others never seem to, they always look as if they were the first   
day I met them. By the time I turn 11 I had grown out of call them   
mama, and papa. Then on my thirteenth birth day Setsuna, gave a strange   
brooch, she told me to keep it safe with me always, and nothing more. A   
few weeks after my fourteenth birthday, I found out. A youma attack by   
best friend, and four strange women arrived. Uranus, Neptune, Pluto,   
Saturn, they told me to use my brooch to transform, and I did. I   
destroyed the youma with my tiara. Latter on I found out he four women   
were my guardians. The battle with the evil force that destroyed the   
Moon Kingdom began. It was hard and long battle, but we won. (1) "  
  
"The next enemy we fought were the aliens, who only needed to   
be shown love and friendship for all they have know in their life were   
evil. One by one we met the inner Senshi, they and the outers fought a   
lot and did not get along too well. There was venues their leader ,   
mercury, Jupiter and Mars. They did not trust any of us, and wished to   
work alone. There were many more enemies to come. One day when I was   
15, Hotaru brought me the news, that a famous group of singers were   
transferred to school. They were called The Three Lights, Kou Seiya,   
Kou Taiki, Kou Yaten. I became friends with they, at the same time   
three new Sailor Senshi appeared. Star Fighter, Healer and Maker, like   
the Inners they wished to work alone, and wanted nothing to do with us.   
My Outers thought the same and did not trust them. The day the Three   
Lights and the Starlight arrived, a pink bundle of joy arrived too. I   
was walking home when I noticed a cute red pinked haired little girl   
was following me. Seeing that no one was around looking for her I took   
her home. The only word she had said was Chibi-Chibi so I named her   
Chibi-Chibi. I put up flyers for months but no one claimed her. Our   
enemies has never been stronger before, we were fighting the Legendary   
Sailor Galaxia. Chaos was within her and using her body for it's evil   
deeds. The day came when I found out the Starlights were my friend   
The Three Lights, they were on mission to find their princess. I know   
Seiya had feelings for me, and once in awhile I questioned my self, I   
felt the same. I could not let that happened, deep in his heart he   
knows, that his hart belongs to his princess not me. Huruka did not let   
me go near them after he had found out. Shortly after that, the final   
battle came, everyone was their and for once we all fought together.   
The Inner were the first to die, then next the......outers. The   
Starlight and Chibi-Chibi I were left, I faced Galaxia but she was too   
stronger. I was hit, but Chibi-Chibi saved me. She turned into a sliver   
haired woman claiming to be my future self and helped me defeat Chaos   
inside Galaxia. Together we freed her."  
  
"The Starlight found their princess and returned home to   
Kinmoku. The Inner Senshi disappeared, I thought life was going to be   
normal again. The next day, Setsuna, Huruka, Michiru, and Hotaru came   
into my room. They had a look in their faces that always told me   
something was going on. They told me that it was time to go back to my   
real family. "   
  
  
  
(1) The outers are stronger! They can kick the doom and what ever their   
name's are girls asses!!!!!!!!   
  
I know, I know this chapter is boring ne??? Tell me anything bashing,   
flames, suggestions, request ANYTHING! Here is my email   
sheenacm@icqmail.com Ja ne!   
  



	3. III

Here it is! Chapter three of Son Usagi! If you are wondering where the   
first two chapters are, just look under Kawiibaka's fics. She wrote the   
first two chapters, and unsure of how to continue, she let me take it   
up! Hope you guys like!  
  
Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z don't belong to me. Hope you aren't too   
shocked.  
  
  
  
Son Usagi: chapter 3  
  
  
  
~Flashback~  
  
  
"How can they protect her if they don't even know there's a   
threat?!" Hakura shouted, glaring at Setsuna. "We can protect Usa far   
better then they can anyday!"  
  
"The Son and Brief families are very strong, Hakura, despite   
what you may think. Usagi will be safer with them for now," Setsuna   
replied calmly. "There are far more of them then there are of us, and   
he is unlikely to have the power to defeat them all."  
  
"They won't know anything though!"  
  
"Relax Hakura. Everything will turn out alright."  
  
All further conversation on the topic was interrupted as Usagi   
and Hotoru came through the door, bags in both hands and laughing.  
  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
  
  
"Have you found her yet?" an irritated voice demanded through   
the mirror that worked as the communicators.  
  
"N...no My Lord," the scared general stumbled, trying not to   
meet the eye's of his prince. "My troops are still searching the city   
for the one you described. We…..we believe she may have left the city   
unfortunately."  
  
"Well find her, fool," the prince said, his voice soft with an   
unnamed threat.  
  
"Aye, My Lord."  
  
  
  
Usagi walked out of her parent's home. She still had trouble   
seeing it as her home too, mostly because she didn't think she would be   
here for very long. She was already in her late teens anyway, so even   
if she didn't go back to live with the sailor senshi, she would only be   
living in the forest home for a year or so anyway.  
  
Just as she closed the door, she saw a car pull up. She smiled   
when she saw the tall pointed black hair through the windshield. She   
ran up to where the car parked to meet the Sayijin prince and his   
"mate."  
  
"Vegita-san! Bulma-obassan!"  
  
"Gigi!" Bulma replied, wrapping her arms around the teen.   
Vegita only smirked in the way he does so often. "Are you ready for the   
picnic?" she asked as she pulled away, smiling.  
  
"Picnic?" Usagi asked, confused.  
  
"Bulma! You weren't supposed to tell her!" Usagi turned to see   
her mom come out of the house, frowning.  
  
"Aw, common Chichi. It's no big deal! She would have found out   
in a few minutes anyway." Chichi did not look convinced. She stood   
halfway between the house and the small group, her arms crossed in   
front of her.  
  
"Chichi-mama, what picnic?" Usagi asked, looking at her mother.   
Chichi sighed, letting her arms fall to her sides.  
  
"Well, it was going to be a surprise, but we decided to drag   
everyone out on a picnic. It would be a good chance to relax, and I   
thought a great way to celebrate your return. But SOMEONE had to ruin   
the surprise!" Chichi said, glaring at Bulma. Usagi didn't seem to   
care, running up to her mom and, laughing, hugged her.  
  
"But it is a surprise! I love it! Where are we going?!" she   
asked excitedly, her words blending together until they almost sounded   
like one.  
  
  
  
Trunks fumbled with the towel, trying to dry his hair. He had   
just stepped from the shower and knew he was already running late. He   
just felt nervous for some reason, and wanted to make sure he looked   
okay. He tried to rush. Letting the towel he wore around his waist drop   
to the floor, he pulled on his boxers and then a pair of loose fitting   
jeans. He pulled a tight black t-shirt over his head and then grabbed a   
white dress shirt over it, rolling the sleeves up to his elbows. He   
pulled on his boots and, taking a quick look at himself in the mirror,   
ran down the stairs.  
  
Silence met him. His parents were nowhere to be found.  
  
"They left without me?!" he shouted to the empty house.  
  
  
  
Usagi smiled as she and her mother stepped from the car. She   
wore a light blue sundress that fell to just above her knees. Her hair   
was out from its normal odongo, instead braided down her back. The   
bottom of the braid was looped up to the top, so that her hair only   
fell to her lower back.  
  
"So she really did come back. I was beginning to think it was   
some big lie meant to trick me." Usagi chuckled as she walked up to the   
group and hugged the smiling Yamcha. "Woah, look at you. Defiantly not   
the three year old kid I saw last," he said as they stepped apart.  
  
"Yah, that happens after thirteen years," Usa said, grinning.   
  
"Welcome back, brat." Usagi turned and saw Piccolo landing on   
the ground not far away. Rolling her eyes, she smiled and replied.  
  
"Hey, Pick-o." She started laughing under her breath as she saw   
the Namek frown. She had started calling Piccolo, Pick-o when she first   
began to talk, and when Gohan reminded her the night before, she knew   
she would never be able to resist calling him that again.  
  
The greetings continued on for several minutes as Usagi did her   
best to recall everything she remembered from when she was a toddler   
about the people with her. Her memory was helped by the procedure   
Setsuna had put her through before she left, pulling back some of her   
older memories from the hidden parts of her mind. 'Defiantly some perks   
to having a master of time as a friend,' she thought, smiling as she   
kneeled down, hugging Puar.  
  
  
  
Trunks finally reached the forest clearing that they were   
having the picnic in. Everyone was already unpacking the food and   
unfolding blankets, except for his father. He could hear Vegita   
mumbling about wastes of time until Usagi looked over at him. The   
female half sayijin seemed to be pouting, but from where Trunks stood,   
he couldn't be sure. Vegita noticed her and, to his son's shock, began   
laughing! Usagi smiled and went back to what she had been doing.  
  
Trunks found his eyes drawn to the younger female. His mouth   
felt dry and he was unable to form words as he watched her.  
  
"Trunks!" His attention was drawn away as he saw his mother had   
seen him. "About time. We were wondering when you were going to get   
here. Come on and help out!" He turned his head to Usagi again to find   
her watching him. Smiling, she gestured for him to come over.  
  
"Help me unpack the food, Trunks."   
  
  
  
"I've found her, your highness." The prince grinned, bushing   
away a lock of silver hair from his eyes.  
  
"Get her."  
  
  
  
  
Alright! There it is! I know, I know, short, but I've found that as   
long as I keep it about this length, it's much easier to get chapters   
out more quickly. I'll try to get another chapter of my other two fics   
out soon as well. Hope you liked!  
  
  
~Jade Nova  
moon_archer82@lunap.com  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. IV

Son Usagi, chapter 4  
  
  
  
Hakura sighed, looking in Micheru's mirror at the pleasant   
scene in the Black Forest.  
  
"I miss Koneko already. And who is that boy looking at her?!"   
Growling, she pounded her fist on the countertop. Micheru put the   
mirror down and took Hakura's fist in her hands before she could pound   
it again.  
  
"Usagi will be fine, Hakura. You know that. Setsuna would never   
let her out of our sight if she believed for a moment that the princess   
was in danger."  
  
"But Dimando..." Hakura protested, before she was interrupted.  
  
"Setsuna knows the future. She won't tell us what she has   
planned right now, but if she believes it is best for Usagi to go back   
to her family right now, then we have no right to argue with her."   
Micheru wrapped her arms around Hakura, trying to calm the taller   
senshi down. "Until it is time for us to step in again, all we can do   
is watch. Don't let that watching tear you apart, Hakura, please." Her   
whispered plea finally relaxed Hakura's fists as she leaned against   
Micheru for support.  
  
"I won't."  
  
  
  
The food was delicious, and if anyone had forgotten that Usagi   
was half sayijin, the speed at which she ate reminded them instantly.   
Usagi told the rest of them the edited version of the past thirteen   
years when all of the food was finished, omitting how she was Sailor   
Moon, along with a few more small points.  
  
"So you are one of the Sailor senshi?!" Gohan asked, eyes wide.   
  
"Hai."  
  
"Have you ever met Sailor Moon?" Bulma asked, curiously. Usagi   
chuckled and nodded. "Wow, to actually fight alongside Sailor Moon..."   
  
Bulma drifted off, daydreaming.  
  
"Woman, don't concern yourself with those weaklings." Bulma was   
pulled from her daydream as Vegita began talking. "They are human girls   
in skirts. From what I've seen, they have almost no ki control. Sure,   
more then you, but not much more." He smirked faintly.  
  
"Guess someone wants to sleep outside without dinner tonight,"   
Bulma said softly, growling. Usagi tried to keep from laughing as she   
watched Vegita turn to her, growling under his breath too as if in   
challenge.  
  
"Well, let's see how well those girls have trained you, brat."   
Usagi turned to see Piccolo where he sat cross-legged under a tree. He   
stood up, waiting for her.  
  
"Alright, Pick-o," she replied, grinning in that way her father   
did when he faced an enemy. As if she knew something the other didn't.   
She stood up and followed as Piccolo flew into the sky. Vegita,   
noticing what was happening, took into the air and followed, along with   
Gokou, Gohan, and Trunks.  
  
  
  
  
The man who watched from the cover of the trees smiled. The   
test would be the perfect time to move. His attack would blend in with   
those of the fighters if he was careful enough, and they would never   
know what happened until it was too late.  
  
  
  
Usagi leaped backward, just in time to avoid the blast thrown   
from Piccolo's hands. Vegita frowned as he watched.  
  
"You are too slow. You need to train." Usagi heard him and   
turned her head, lifting an eyebrow. Trunks looked away from his father   
and Usa just in time to see a large ki blast flying from Piccolo's   
hands.  
  
"Usagi! Watch ou..." His shout was cut short as he saw Usagi   
was no longer where she had been a moment ago. The others seemed to be   
just as confused, as they looked around to see where she had gone. A   
female's soft laugh drew their attention to the air above. Gokou looked   
at his daughter, startled.  
  
"How are you doing that?! I can't feel your ki anymore!" Trunks   
was torn between laughing at the expression of shock on the others'   
faces and allowing that same shock on his own. When just a moment ago,   
he could feel her energy quite easily, it was now lower then even the   
surrounding air! Suddenly, he lowered his head, looking again at the   
ground as he felt his face reddening. She obviously had forgotten she   
was wearing a dress.  
  
"I'm not sure. I think it has something to do with my being a   
senshi." She chuckled lightly as she lowered to the ground. "One of the   
others discovered how we could hide our energy signatures, if we just   
thought about it. Now what was that bit about being slow, Vegita?" She   
turned towards him, grinning mischievously.   
  
Before another word could be exchanged between her and the   
sayijin prince, Gokou pulled his daughter away from the group.  
  
"One moment, guys," he said, grinning as he backed away, a   
confused Usa going along with him.  
  
  
  
"Yes father?" Usagi wasn't sure what he wanted to talk to her   
about, but he seemed nervous enough about it.  
  
"Um, Usa, you MIGHT want to change before you try to fight   
Vegita." He nervously stretched his hand behind his neck, his face   
reddening. Usagi frowned, wondering what he was talking about, before   
she remembered the sundress she wore.  
  
"Oh! Gomen, father. I guess I forgot." Her cheeks reddened as   
well, until she almost matched Gokou. "I guess I'm just so used to   
fighting in a skirt, I completely forgot I'm not in my senshi form."   
  
"Well, maybe you should go home quickly and get a change of   
  
clothes," Gokou said, obviously still nervous. Usagi laughed, shaking   
  
her head.  
  
"Oh no, I'm alright. One of the perks of being a sailor   
senshi." As she finished her sentence, a change of clothes appeared in   
her hands. "Sub-space pockets. Setsuna was always sure I kept a change   
of clothes in here, along with about everything else I might need in   
any possible situation. I think I even have a weather radio in there   
somewhere," she finished, distractedly as she thought about it. Her   
father laughed as he turned to give her privacy to change.  
  
  
  
  
"This is almost too perfect," the watcher said, grinning in   
delight. The princess was all alone, unprepared, and just within his   
reach.   
  
  
  
Usagi pulled the dress over her head. Trunks had seen up her   
dress. That would explain why he was looking at the ground when she   
came back down. She couldn't help but laugh softly. It was embarrassing   
to her, but from what she saw, he appeared even more embarrassed! Her   
mind started working, thinking as she pulled the shorts up over her   
legs. Trunks was cute, very cute. And he was so sweet! She didn't know   
why he didn't have a girlfriend. She wanted to learn more about him   
before she did a thing about her small crush though. She had been   
disappointed in the past when guys she thought were perfect turned out   
to be chauvinist pigs or horny jerks. But she was growing impatient.   
And the fact that he looked down when she accidentally flashed her   
panties at everyone showed that he was not a horny jerk, at least.  
  
She slipped her arms through her shirt and was pulling it over   
her head when she felt something surround her. She pulled her shirt on   
the rest of the way, immediately dropping into a fighting posture.   
Whatever it was she felt, it was not giving off any ki, so it would be   
unlikely the others would sense something was up until it was too late.   
She looked around wearily, wishing she had the visor she had seen   
Sailor Mercury use so many times.   
  
  
  
A scream from where Usa was shattered the silence that had   
fallen over the small group of fighters.  
  
"Usagi!!" Trunks shouted, racing off in her direction, Gokou   
and Gohan right behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter four, all finished! Wow, I got this chapter out   
quickly. My last update was just last Friday, if I remember right. Yay!   
Hope you guys like, and I hope you aren't too mad at me for cutting it   
off there. Next chapter, we learn more about the enemy. Who do you   
think will be in the lead to save our favorite princess? Trunks!!  
  
  
  
Tell me what you want to see. Do you want me to focus on the   
action part of this fic, or should I try to cut that part short and   
bring out every bit of romance I can squeeze out of it?  
  
  
  
~Jade Nova  
moon_archer82@lunap.com  



	5. V

Okay, short little disclaimers here. SM and DBZ not mine.   
  
Son Usagi, chapter 5  
  
  
  
"Princess," a voice said softly. "You don't know how glad I am   
that you have decided to join me." Diamondo pushed a lock of hair from   
his eyes as he smiled down at the unconscious girl. "You'll come to your   
senses now, I'm sure of it." He turned, leaving the room. Leaving the   
defenseless Usagi to her dreams.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure there's nothing?" Gokou asked Bulma. His forehead   
was creased with worry. After Usagi had vanished, he and the others had   
searched all over the forest until nightfall, but there was no sign of   
the half-breed or where she could have gone. There was no trace of her ki   
signature, but that could have been because she didn't want it felt.   
Gohan had convinced himself that that was the reason. That she was   
playing a practical joke. Even though he continued to say it was just a   
joke, the others knew he didn't truly believe it. Unfortunately, it just   
worried Chichi even more then she was. Hearing him say that it was a joke   
aloud only worsened her cries, and they had finally needed to move her   
from the room so Bulma could concentrate.  
  
"I'm sorry Gokou. I'll try a bit longer, but I don't think we'll   
find anything." She continued typing on her computer, trying to find   
trace of the girl to see if she was perhaps just beyond Gokou's range.  
  
  
  
  
The room was lit only by the glow of Setsuna's laptop and the   
moon shining through the window. The taping of keys broke the silence   
that otherwise would have ruled the house. Everyone else was in bed but   
her. Until a few moments ago that was.  
  
"Setsuna-mama? What are you doing?" a sleepy eyed Hotoru asked,   
barefooted and in her nightgown. Setsuna looked up and smiled, closing   
her laptop. She left the computer on the table as she stood up and went   
to walk the 'young girl' back to bed.  
  
"Just helping someone out, Hoto-chan. Now lets get you back under   
those covers, okay?"  
  
"It has something to do with Usa-chan, doesn't it?" Hotoru looked   
at her guardian, frowning. Setsuna only smiled faintly as she opened   
Hotoru's door.  
  
"Sometimes destiny needs a little push, Hoto-chan."  
  
  
  
"Just one more time, please Bulma? Maybe we missed something."  
  
"Gokou, it's four in the morning, for goodness sake! Please, I   
need some sleep. In the morning, I'll try some modifications, and see if   
that does any good, but neither of us will be able to do anything if   
we're zombies." Gohan had finally faced the truth, and instead of just   
making things worse, he managed to calm Chichi down. They were both now   
asleep in the Capsule Corp living room, Chichi in her son's arms. Most of   
the others had since gone home or fallen asleep in one of the spare   
bedrooms, or in chairs and couches like half of the Son family had. They   
weren't sure where Vegita was, though Bulma believed it was the gravity   
chamber. The only ones now awake and in the room were herself, Gokou, and   
her son. None of them appeared to be faring very well though.  
  
"Can you extend the scan farther?" Trunks asked, trying to think   
of anything that might turn up an answer.  
  
"It's already as far as it can go. We can get as far as Pluto,   
but that's pretty much it. Look, in the morning I'll try fiddling with   
what kinds of energy it can pick up. But now, I really need to get to bed   
guys. I'm sorry."  
  
"Please Bulma?" Bulma looked at the worried eyes of Gokou, but   
found herself unable to meet his eyes for long. Slowly, she turned back   
to the computer and began tapping away at the keyboard once more. She   
felt her eyes were drying out, and she was very ready to fall asleep in   
her chair at any moment, but she didn't think Gokou would be able to get   
any sleep until she tried once more. Even then, she doubted he would   
sleep anyway.  
  
She fought to keep her eyes open, but suddenly felt herself   
opening them when she didn't remember even closing them! 'Stupid   
micronaps,' she muttered to herself, rubbing her eyes to try and stay   
awake a bit longer. It was only then that she noticed the startled looks   
on Trunks and Gokou's face. She frowned slowly, wondering what was with   
them, when the quiet beeping finally reached her sleepy mind. It startled   
her at first. She had made no modifications to the program, so why was it   
picking up something now, when it refused too earlier? She was suddenly   
wide awake again, tapping at the keys to get the readings of the energy   
and a location.  
  
"We may have found something," she muttered, her eyes glued to   
the screen as she typed furiously away. The two men behind her watched   
over her shoulder as she worked quickly, waiting for anything to tell   
them what was going on.  
  
"What on earth?" Bulma's whispered comment brought the two men   
out from their observant stare. Gokou looked at her while Trunks looked   
at the screen, trying to figure out what she was confused about.  
  
"What?" Trunks asked, frowning.  
  
"I shouldn't be able to pick this up. According to this, it   
picked up on her sailor senshi energy, not her ki at all. But I've never   
scanned her to get a reading of her senshi energy! And these locations."  
  
"What? What about them?" Gokou asked, worried.  
  
"If I am reading this right, she isn't even in this dimension!   
But how could that be?! And even if it was true, how could my scanners be   
picking it up?!"  
  
"Maybe we were lucky?" an optimistic Gokou offered. Bulma shook   
her head.  
  
"My computer is using programs that shouldn't be here at all."  
  
"But it gives where Usagi is, right?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yah. It sure seems like it."  
  
"Then lets go get her!"  
  
"Trunks, if what Bulma said is correct, then how could we ever   
get to her? If she isn't in this dimension, I have no idea how we could   
reach the dimension she is in. And I doubt dad could use instantaneous   
movement to get there either." The three looked up to see a solemn Gohan   
standing in the doorway to the office. His words brought the hopeful   
looks both Gokou and Trunks wore crashing down.  
  
"Guys, I'll try to figure out something in the morning, but what   
I said earlier is still true. We all need our rest." The reality of the   
situation had quickly caught up with Bulma, and she was again fighting   
the urge to sleep.  
  
"You said your computer had programs that weren't there before.   
I'm surprised you haven't already searched for one that would show you   
how to get to the brat," Vegita's annoyed voice said, causing Bulma to   
turn and see him standing behind Gohan in the doorway. Gohan turned to   
the side as Vegita pushed through.  
  
"What?" Bulma asked, trying to collect her thoughts and   
understand what he was talking about through her foggy mind.  
  
"Woman, what are you?! Stupid?!! I said do a search for programs   
that would show you how to reach her!" Bulma glared at Vegita, but she   
had to admit it was a good idea. She blamed the fact that she didn't   
think of it on the late hour and turned back to the computer, searching   
for foreign programs that could be of some help.  
  
"Okay, this is just getting strange," she said at last.  
  
"What now?" Gohan asked, looking at the screen along with   
everyone else.  
  
"All these weird programs are coming from a file named Help."  
  
"And?" Vegita asked, failing to see what was so strange about it.  
  
"Well, it was put on my computer sometime between the last two   
scans. Which means someone must have hacked onto my computer. That alone   
is strange. I've got the most protected system in the world! But the   
dates all these programs were created ranges from five years in the   
future to thirty!! No, wait. Just found one that was made eighty-two   
years from now."  
  
"Who could have done it though?"  
  
"Future Trunks? Or maybe someone else from the future," Gokou   
suggested, shrugging his shoulders slightly. 'It's a marvel this idiot   
has survived so long,' Vegita thought, hearing Gokou state what was the   
obvious.  
  
"Here we go!" Bulma's shout pulled Vegita from his annoyance with   
Gokou as she opened a program titled Transport.  
  
  
  
  
Trunks stared nervously at the gate that had been built in his   
back yard. It was at least twice as tall as he was, if not taller, and   
had carvings of symbols that decorated the wood of the frame. There was   
no fence on its sides, nor was there anything behind the gate. Which made   
doubt it would do anything. He thought back to the day they good the wood   
from a special, tiny grove of trees in the Black Forest that Gokou swore   
he had never seen.  
  
"No! I promise! There was a clearing here just two days ago!"   
Gokou had shouted when he saw the new growth, shock apparent on his face.   
There were only three, but they seemed as if they had been growing for   
hundreds of years, not just a few days.  
  
"They aren't any kind of tree I recognize," Gohan added, frowning   
as he inspected them. The leaves had a silver tint to them, and depending   
on where you looked on the tree, the leaves were different. At the very   
bottom, the leaves resembled pine needles, even the sap the branches   
oozed smelled like pine. They slowly changed with the height of the tree   
until, at the very top, the leaves were flat and curved wildly like an   
oaks. The bark was peculiar as well, giving off sparkles from its   
crevices. "You know, maybe we should use another wood," Gohan finished   
hesitantly. "These really should be preserved."  
  
"Is it possible to use different wood?" Gokou asked Bulma, who   
immediately shook her head.  
  
"According to the blueprints, the wood has to be from this exact   
spot. These are the only trees in this spot, so I'm assuming these are   
the trees we have to use."  
  
Gohan's worry for his sister won out quickly over the discovery   
of a new tree species, and he helped chop the tall trunks down to the   
ground. Each of them (aside from Bulma at least) carried one of the huge   
trunks back. When Gokou picked up the last one, and started into the air   
to fly back to Capsule Corp, he saw the stumps left behind fade away.   
  
They had to carve the giant trunks into the frame for the gate,   
and the rest of the wood was used for the doors. When the gate was   
finally finished, it was already two days later, though without the help   
of the universe's strongest people, as well as the help of one of the   
smartest women on Earth, it would have taken far longer. Now they had   
finally finished, and Trunks didn't know if he could wait for the others.  
  
"What if she's hurt, Gokou?! We just got her back a few days ago,   
and we may already have lost her!" Trunks could hear Chichi cry inside.   
He had to admit, he had the same fears as she did, as he was sure most of   
the others did as well.  
  
"Don't worry, Chichi. I found something explaining a lot of what   
has happened. Apparently, one of the sailor senshi put that file on my   
computer. This gate is similar to the one the senshi of time guards. It   
will just take us to where Usagi is though, and it will take us to a time   
only a few hours after she arrived there." This was news to Trunks. He   
listened to his mom as she left the house, explaining what had been in   
the .txt file along with the extremely helpful programs. "If I didn't   
know where they came from, I would never have allowed us to go through   
with this. It could have been a trap!"  
  
"How do you know it isn't? It could be from whatever took Usa,   
trying to get us too," Gohan asked as they left the house.  
  
"Look, would you like to have a way to get to where Usa is, even   
if you may have to fight through a trap, or would you rather sit around   
here, helpless?" Bulma looked at the group and smiled, nodding. "I   
thought so. Now common! Usa is waiting!"  
  
As the group moved to stand in front of the gate, Bulma held open   
a small key she had been told would be tied in the branches of one of the   
trees.  
  
"Time key, take us to Usagi!" she shouted, holding the key above   
her head. The symbols carved on the wooden frame began to glow, along   
with the key, with the words, and the doors opened slowly.  
  
"Be safe, Gokou. And bring back Usagi," Chichi cried, hugging her   
husband close. Gokou kissed her on the forehead before smiling a   
confident grin and joining the group at the gate.  
  
The doors had opened to swirling colors that slowly bled away   
into black in the distance. The path was hard to make out, as it seemed   
to swirl with its surroundings, but as they stepped onto it, they managed   
to walk forward.  
  
"We'll save you, Usagi," Trunks whispered to himself as they went   
forward.  
  
  
  
"We'll save you, Usagi." The words sounded through the dark that   
surrounded the faintly glowing princess. As they reached her ears, she   
smiled faintly. Her glow seemed to grow, and the darkness was pushed   
back.  
  
  
  
"The princess is fighting back strongly, my prince. We have   
managed to weaken her, but a few moments ago, she seemed to experience a   
surge in power. It is as yet unknown where the strength came from, but   
she will not last much longer anyway."  
  
"Continue your assault, Nuriko."  
  
"Yes, my prince." The dark haired man vanished from Diamondo's   
view. He smiled down at the blond haired teen laying on a platform in the   
chamber, still locked in sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope you liked chapter 5! I made it longer, just for those of you   
who are constantly bugging me to write longer chapters (yes, I DO listen   
to the complaints, just in my effort to get chapters out more quickly, I   
write short chapters). Finals are going on right now for me, so you guys   
had better appreciate this! I've been writing when I should be studying   
for my economics final tomorrow. O-well, not like I would study anyway. I   
have no idea how I'm going to make it through college next.   
  
  
I think A14 is next, though I may do another chapter of Amazon   
Princess first, or another of Winter Storm (my alt SM fic). Sorry A14   
lovers, I know you guys are about to kill me for leaving it off where I   
did last time, but I bend for popular opinion. Whatever people seem to   
like the most, that's what I'm going to focus on. But I'll make it up to   
you. I'll try to make the next chapter really long!  
  
  
~Jade Nova  
moon_archer82@lunap.com  



	6. VI

Son Usagi, chapter 6  
  
  
  
  
"They're here."  
  
"Continue the attack in the princess."  
  
"Hai, sir."  
  
"Give her rescuers a fight. When I give the command, order our   
forces to retreat and lower the shields around her room."  
  
"Hai, sir."  
  
  
  
Bulma shivered. The walls around them seemed to be more shadow   
anything else, and she wondered if she would even be able to touch them   
if she tried to. She unconsciously backed up against one of the guys   
with her, jumping slightly when she felt a hand on her's. Turning to   
see who it was, she was shocked to see her husband there. His eyes were   
on their surroundings, but she was glad, and more then a little   
surprised, for the comfort he was giving her.  
  
"I can't sense anything. We should at least be able to feel   
eachothers ki." Gohan's words took the rest of the group by surprise,   
even though Vegita and Piccolo didn't show anything other then their   
normal masks.   
  
"I wasn't sure what was missing at first, but you're right!"   
Gokou said, frowning as he examined his surroundings again. A sudden   
burst of light slammed into a far wall, causing all but one of the   
group to jump in shock.  
  
"Just checking," Vegita said, smirking at the wide-eyed group.  
  
"Vegita no baka!" Bulma shouted, stepping away from him. "You   
want this entire place to come down on us?! What if they sensed that?!"  
  
"No need for him to have rung the doorbell," a calm voice said   
from the shadows. "We already knew you came for a visit." A man with   
dark blue hair stepped out first, an upside-down black crescent moon in   
the center of his forehead. "And right on time, too."  
  
  
  
  
"Set?!" Hakura looked away from the mirror Micheru held, her   
eyes showing a mixture of shock and confusion.  
  
"Nani?" Setsuna's calm voice drifted from the kitchen as the   
sound of a knife on a chopping board continued on.  
  
"Diamondo knew they were coming!"  
  
"Hai." Hakura stared at the kitchen, unsure of how to reply to   
her simple answer. Setsuna, as if feeling the confusion her friend was   
in, put the knife down and walked out to the livingroom. Hotoru   
followed closely behind, wiping her hands clean of bits of chive. "Do   
you question my judgment, Hakura?" the time senshi asked calmly.  
  
"Demo... demo..." Hakura stuttered as she tried to find what   
she needed to say. Setsuna couldn't hold back a tiny smile at the sky   
senshi's situation, receiving a frown and a raised eyebrow from   
Micheru.  
  
"I think what Hakura wants to know is why Diamondo's forces   
knew they were coming. We all know you could have prevented that,   
Setsuna," Micheru said calmly, receiving a nod from her companion for   
saying the words she was unable to speak.  
  
"Setsuna-mama?" Hotoru looked up at the senshi of time,   
frowning. Her eyes were similar to Hakura's, showing worry and   
confusion. "Don't they need to save Usa-oneechan before she looses?"   
Setsuna looked at her "musume" and smiled, this time kindly instead of   
in laughter.  
  
"Do not worry, Hoto-chan. Usagi-chan will be fine." With those   
words, she turned back to the kitchen. The clack, clack of the cutting   
board was resumed. The other three senshi looked at eachother in   
confusion.  
  
"Dammit! If she's not going to tell us, I'm going to help!"   
Hakura growled, standing up. Micheru placed her hand on Hakura's arm to   
gain her attention.  
  
"Hakura, koibito, Setsuna is the only one who can control the   
time gate. Even the gate the sayijins and Briefs-san made cannot be   
used without her approval. If we transported to Diamondo's realm now,   
we'd be there three days too late for the fight."  
  
"Michiru-mama's right, Hak-papa. Setsuna-mama knows what's   
going to happen anyway. She wouldn't let anything happen to   
Usa-oneechan!" Hakura couldn't help but smile at the young girl. Even   
though she had lived as many years as any of the others, she continued   
to appear and behave as a girl, and her simpler view of the world often   
lessened the intensity of the worst situations.  
  
"Hai, Hoto-chan. Arigatoo," Hakura said, smiling faintly as she   
sat back down next to her koi.  
  
  
  
Usagi, or the moon princess to be more accurate, sat in her   
small circle of light. The darkness raged around her, like a stormy   
sea. Occasionally, the waves would break apart and take form.  
  
'Chibiko, you know I won't hold it against you if you give in.   
If you do give in, Diamondo will let you come back to us! Its been so   
long since we've been a family, please don't stay away from us any   
longer.' Gokou's voice caused Usagi's eyes to open. She watched the   
illusion of her father smile sadly at her before melting back into the   
sea. Tears sprung to her eyes as his kind face dissolved again. She was   
so tempted to spring up from where she stood and follow him in, but she   
remembered that it wasn't her father. She remembered it was just an   
illusion.  
  
Biting back a sob, she closed her eyes again and fought to push   
the darkness back.  
  
'Power is within your reach, and you push it away.' The   
illusion shook his head, smirking. 'Just like your worthless father,   
brat. If you would just give in, all of this could be over with.' The   
Vegita illusion's face softened only a tiny bit. 'Besides, you still   
owe me a spar.' Vegita melted into the darkness again, his softened   
expression last to vanish completely.  
  
So it had been for as long as the human/sayijin hybrid and moon   
princess could remember. It was not only images from her current life   
that came to tempt her to follow them. Her love in her previous life,   
Prince Endymion had been among the first wave, along with the inner   
sailor senshi who had been her best friends during the Silver   
Millennium. Later came the outer sailor senshi. Saturn, Hoto-imuto had   
almost convinced her but for the sudden voice that sounded through   
wherever Usagi was. It had been Trunks's voice, and it had sent the   
Hotoru illusion writhing back to her origin.  
  
'Usagi.' His voice seemed to wrap around her as he stepped from   
the darkness. The shadows he was formed from did not darken his   
lavender hair or his light skin. He smiled at her, his eyes glinting in   
her soft glow.  
  
  
  
Diamondo's cold features softened slightly as he looked down at   
his captive. He brushed his hand against her cheek, marveling at its   
softness. Her silver-blond hair was spread out around her.  
  
"Like an angel," he said softly, frowning. "An angel who will   
not leave her place in heaven without a fight. That is exactly what I   
will give you then, princess." He leaned over her, brushing her bangs   
from her forehead. He stared at her for several more seconds, before   
lowering his lips to hers in a soft kiss.  
  
As he stood back up, he smiled faintly. He turned to the man   
who waited for his princess in the doorway.  
  
"Retreat. Let them take her."  
  
"Sir?  
  
"She is already mine," Diamondo said with a satisfied smirk.  
  
  
  
  
"Stop!" The shout sounded through the large room, causing both   
Z fighters and yoma soldiers to halt their attacks. The dark army knew   
the cause of the cease-fire, and many of them smiled in satisfaction.   
The other side had no such knowledge, and watched their opponents   
wearily as they pulled back.  
  
"Weird," Gohan said softly as the last yoma vanished. "Why   
would they retreat?"  
  
"They understood the likelihood of their success," Vegita   
replied, his normal smirk on his lips. "Probably ran back to their   
leader for help."  
  
"Bulma?" Gokou looked at the human woman. She had managed to   
find a safe place during the fighting, and came out of it now, typing   
on her computer. Her concentration was completely on the small screen,   
and she only looked up when Gokou drew her attention away from it.  
  
"The energy this place has been giving off lowered several   
seconds ago. I'm not sure what that means though, but I would bet it   
has something to do with their retreat." Her eyes lowered again to the   
computer screen, attempting to figure out anything she could.  
  
"Hey! I feel you guys again!" Gokou cried out, grinning.   
Piccolo frowned at the sayijin, wondering how it was that the childish   
man could ever be so powerful.   
  
"Usagi?" Gohan asked, looking hopefully at the Capsule Corp   
president. Bulma did not reply for several seconds, at last raising her   
head and smiling.  
  
"Alive and well from what I'm getting. And not even that far   
away. Just down that hallway," she said, pointing at a doorframe that   
had been previously overlooked.   
  
  
  
  
The return had been uneventful for the most part. Usagi had   
slept through the entire thing, but their personal genius said it   
probably had something to do with the contrasting nature of her sailor   
senshi energy and that of the dimension they had been in. She predicted   
that the young woman would wake up soon after she was home. No other   
sign of the yoma they had faced, nor anyone else could be found. And as   
soon as they walked back into the backyard of the Capsule Corp   
building, the hastily made gate vanished.  
  
  
  
"No change?"  
  
"Iie," Chi-chi replied sadly. She turned her head to look at   
her son. Just two days ago, he returned with his little sister in his   
arms. They had all been so happy, and Bulma had assured them that the   
teenage girl would wake up soon.   
  
"Shimatta!" Gohan half-shouted, slamming his fist into the   
doorframe. The wood splintered under his knuckles. Chi-chi frowned at   
him from where she sat next to her daughter. "Heh. Gomen, kaasan,"   
Gohan said softly, blushing. "I'll fix it." The young man hastily left   
the doorway to escape his mother's wrath.  
  
Once her son was gone, Chi-chi turned back to the still form on   
the bed. She brushed a strand of hair that the wind had blown onto her   
cheek back.  
  
"Thirteen years, Usagi! How could I have let them take you away   
from me!" she cried, her eyes tearing up. "My little baby, I've missed   
you so much."  
  
There had been many times that Chi-chi wondered why she let   
those women take her only daughter away from her. Usagi had only been   
three years old! She needed to be with her oniichan and otoosan. And   
her okaasan! Her husband was the strongest fighter out there, right? He   
could have protected his musume from any danger. And her musuko, her   
Gohan, he had defeated Cell when he was only nine years old!  
  
"Chi-chi?" She wiped away her tears before turning to see who   
it was. Bulma stood in the doorway, her face clearly showing her worry.   
Seeing the tear stains on Chi-chi's cheeks, she rushed over and wrapped   
her arms around the other woman. "Gomen, Chi-chi-san. When Gokou told   
me she still hadn't woken up, I made Vegita fly me right over." As they   
pulled away, Chi-chi managed to form a weak smile.  
  
"Doomo arigatoo, Bulma-san, but it isn't your fault she's like   
this. How were you supposed to know she wouldn't wake up." Chi-chi felt   
her eyes start to cloud again, and fought against the approaching   
tears.  
  
"I should have done a more through scan," Bulma replied softly.   
"Maybe we can still find a way to get her to wake up."  
  
  
  
Gohan looked up at his sister's window. He could hear his   
okaasan and Bulma talking through the open window, and it only made him   
want to find someway to help out.  
  
"Nothing?" Trunks's voice brought Gohan out of his   
concentration. He looked over at his younger friend and shook his head.  
  
"Nothing at all. Your okassan is with mine right now. Bulma-san   
said she's going to see if she can do anything." Trunks did not reply   
for several seconds. When Gohan looked over at him, he saw his friend   
seemed to be deep in thought. "Daijoubu ka?"  
  
"Daijoubu," Trunks replied, finally meeting Gohan's eyes again.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts," Gohan replied with a weak smile.  
  
"Have I told you I've been having nightmares since we   
returned?"  
  
"Iie." Gohan's smile vanished.  
  
"I see myself and your sister. We're surrounded by darkness,   
but she's glowing faintly, and I think she's trying to hold back the   
darkness. I'm trying to convince her to come with me, into the darkness   
though." Trunks frowned, pausing. After several seconds, he continued.   
"I don't think the me I see really is me. I think it's someone else."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gomen minna!! I didn't mean to take so long with this chapter,   
so I made it a bit longer. I'm sure Tenshi-chan and Silver Moon-chan   
will appreciate that. *grins*  
  
I just heard from a possible employer! I may soon be able to   
work in the library system down here instead of busing tables!! But   
don't tell my current boss. I'm kind of scared of him, and I don't know   
what he would do if he knew I was looking for a (much) better job.   
Cross your fingers for me, minna!!  
  
  
  
~Jade Nova  
moon_archer82@lunap.com  



	7. VII

This chapter is dedicated to my consciences, Tenshi-chan and   
Silver-chan. HA! You can't get on my case about not posting another   
chapter for at LEAST another week!!! *Snoopy dance*  
  
  
  
  
Son Usagi, chapter 7  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks looked at his bed almost hatefully. For the past several   
nights, he continued to have nightmares about the imposter and Usagi.   
Gohan had been the only one he told, but when Usa continued to sleep,   
he felt it would be a good idea to see if there was any truth behind   
the dreams.  
  
"If you have a dream more then once, it'll come true," he   
remembered overhearing a girl at school say to her friend. He had hoped   
the dream would be nothing more then that, a dream.  
  
A group had traveled to Kami's Lookout earlier that day, hoping   
the young god could give them some insight into Usagi's state. Trunks   
went along, the dreams taking up almost all of his concentration. His   
worry grew every night the dream came that his dreams were reality, the   
cause of Usagi's condition even. He wasn't sure what he could do, even   
if they were, but if anyone could give him that answer, it had to be   
Dende. At least that's what he had hoped.  
  
"Something is keeping her under, but what it is I can't say.   
It's beyond the knowledge that comes with this job." Dende was not much   
more help when it came to Trunks's dreams either, suggesting only to   
try and take an active role in the dream.  
  
"Maybe if you do something, you can change what happens. And if   
your fears are true, then you might help her."  
  
So now Trunks stood in his room, looking at his bed. He felt a   
pit of dread grow in his stomach. After the second night, when the   
dream repeated itself the first time, fear of falling asleep had grown.   
His fear, though, was also what forced him to bed every night. Some   
part of him seemed to believe that even if he just watched, he could   
lend her his strength.   
  
Trunks sighed, closing his eyes. "I guess this is the only way   
to find out," he whispered softly, sitting on his bed. Stretching out   
on the mattress, he pulled his covers over his chest and took a deep   
breath.  
  
He was asleep within five minutes.  
  
  
  
  
A hand brushed across Usagi's cheek. She closed her eyes   
tightly, wishing he would go away. She knew he couldn't be real, but   
every moment he stayed, her defenses weakened.   
  
"Usa-koi." The whispered nickname caused shivers to run down   
her back. Not long after he first appeared, she knew she had to ignore   
him, if such a feat was possible. He seemed much more real, like the   
previous illusions had only been there to weaken her to the main   
attack. Unfortunately, it seemed to have worked.  
  
Her eyes flashed open as she felt his lips graze across her   
own. Her eyes met his as he grinned. He brought his hand up until his   
fingertips rested lightly under her chin, preventing her from looking   
away.  
  
"Don't ignore me, Usa-koi." His face was less then an inch from   
hers. She felt his breath caress her skin as he closed the already   
small distance between them. Usagi closed her eyes, trying to ignore   
the part of her mind that knew he was leaning closer, and bit back a   
whimper.  
  
Instead of his lips pressing against hers, a wave of heat and a   
rush of wind caused Usagi to open her eyes wide in shock. Trunks had   
been blown far back, his shirt torn to shreds. The scent of burned hair   
permeated the air around her.  
  
Trunks jumped to his feet, frowning in anger. His eyes   
narrowed, searching for his assailant. Out from the shadows near the   
edge of the circle of light stepped a man very familiar to both.  
  
"Stay away from Usagi." Usagi's eyes widened as she saw the new   
Trunks. His face was twisted in a snarl; lavender strands of hair fell   
back into place after becoming removed from his attack. There were very   
subtle differences between the two. The new Trunks seemed lighter,   
obviously not made of shadows like the one who had kept Usa company for   
what felt like days.  
  
Shadows Trunks returned the glare sent to him. "How did you get   
here?" he growled, dropping into a fighting stance. Without waiting for   
the reply, his eyes lit up in realization.  
  
"You're asleep!" He grinned cruelly as he seemed to realize   
what was going on. He backed away from the two, his foot already   
blending in with his origin. "You can't sleep forever, Trunks. You will   
wake up, and when she has lost you for a day, she will only want this   
to be over more quickly." As his last word reached their ears, he faded   
away completely.  
  
Usagi stared at where he had gone. She was afraid her   
surroundings were beginning to take their toll on her, and she was   
almost certain she was no longer completely sane. Her heart was beating   
rapidly as she closed her eyes, again concentrating on pushing back the   
darkness.  
  
"Usagi?" She opened her eyes fearfully. The lighter Trunks   
kneeled down in front of her, his face showing his concern. "Are you   
alright?"  
  
A tear slipped down Usagi's cheek as she tried to smile and   
nod. "Hai. I just need some time to let things make sense." She took a   
deep breath, an attempt to calm her nerves. Could she trust this   
Trunks? He could be just another image, made to look like her rescuer.  
  
Her eyes darted up, meeting his in surprise as she felt a   
finger brush away her tear. She absently noticed how much lighter they   
were then his copy's. He smiled softly, and she felt her heart lighten.  
  
"This is no dream. I'm so glad you're safe."  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"When you didn't wake up, everyone began to fear the worst.   
Your mother is afraid you'll never wake up. Gohan and your father have   
been tearing themselves apart, trying to think of something. We went to   
see Dende today, but not even he could help. All he could say was for   
me to try and do something." His smile had faded away, but it quickly   
returned as he finished. "Good thing I did. Couldn't let that imposter   
do anything to you."  
  
Usagi closed her eyes, her grief and exhaustion again catching   
up with her. 'So long. I was about to give in. If he asked me again, I   
would have followed.' Tears fell almost silently down her cheeks, only   
her shaky breath causing any sound in what she saw as the void.  
  
So tired and torn apart was she that she made no move of   
surprise as Trunks lifted her from the cold ground. Setting her in his   
lap, he wrapped his arms around her, his hand stroking her hair.  
  
"It's alright, Usagi. We'll get you out of here." His voice was   
soft, a level above a whisper as he held her shaking form. She laid her   
head over his heart, her tears soaking into his shirt as she listened   
to the calming beat.   
  
  
  
  
"Is everything hooked up?" Bulma whispered. Gohan nodded as he   
connected the last wire. He walked around to stand beside Bulma as   
readings began to come in, and raised his eyes, looking over at his   
sleeping friend.  
  
"I wonder why Dende told us to do this. I would think he'd say   
to watch Usagi's brainwaves, not Trunks's. She's our main concern now."   
Bulma was tired and frustrated. Between comforting Chi-chi and trying   
to help come up with a plan of action, she had gotten very little rest   
in the past several days. She turned her head to look at Gohan as the   
young man cleared his throat nervously.  
  
"Um, I'm not sure if Trunks wanted me to tell anyone this,   
but..." his voice trailed off near the end, causing Bulma to frown.  
  
"Gohan, what is it?"  
  
"Well, Bulma-san, since we got back with Usagi, he's been   
having dreams about her. It's always the same, she's giving off light   
and fighting off the darkness around her. He's in the dreams too, but   
he doesn't think it's really him, he thinks its someone else," Gohan   
finished nervously.  
  
"Why didn't he tell anyone besides you?"  
  
"He didn't want to worry anyone, or get anyone's hopes up that   
he had some kind of link to her. He thought they were just dreams."  
  
"Why are you bringing this up now then?" Bulma asked,   
exasperated.  
  
"When Dende-sama told me that we needed to monitor Trunks, he   
said he thought the dreams were in fact real. And that we could find   
some way to get to Usagi if we knew more about Trunks's mind while he   
was with her."   
  
Bulma said nothing after Gohan finished his explanation, her   
eyes on the computer as her mind thought of the possibilities this new   
information brought.   
  
  
  
  
Diamond glared hatefully through the portal that showed him   
Usagi's dream. The real Trunks was holding her, too closely for the   
prince's comfort. He knew he had to do something. Despite what his   
illusion had said, he worried that the presence of the true thing might   
actually strengthen the princess's will. And he couldn't let that   
happen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, I wanted to go longer then that, but whenever I tried to   
continue, my mind wouldn't let me! Gomen, minna. I'll try to make up   
for it in the next chapter. Until then, ja ne!  
  
  
~Jade Nova  
moon_archer82@lunap.com  



	8. VIII

Son Usagi, chapter 8  
  
  
  
  
Trunks looked down at the angel in his arms. She had fallen asleep, her   
soft breath teasing strands of his hair. He wasn't exactly sure how she   
could fall asleep while already in a dream, but her face showed a   
relaxation that he hadn't seen her features hold for many nights. His   
heart started to ache, realizing he had helped bring such peace to her.  
  
"We're going to save you, Usa," he whispered, brushing her silver-blond   
hair from her cheek.  
  
  
"While the young man is in your realm, sire, you have some power over   
him." An old, hunched over man leaned on a cane of black wood as he   
spoke to the prince. His black eyes glinted in pleasure for being the   
one to bring such wonderful news. "He is an intruder in a dream meant   
for the princess. You cannot kill him directly, but there are ways."  
  
"What kind of power, old man?" Diamondo watched the informant with   
narrowed eyes. If what he told was true, he could rid himself of the   
threat the sayijin posed.  
  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
"Hai Gohan?" Bulma kept her eyes firmly locked on the brainwave   
monitor. She had finally recorded the entire pattern that seemed to   
mark the dream, and now all she felt would be needed was how his mind   
reacted to waking up. Once they found those readings, they could guide   
Usagi's brain through a similar wake-up procedure.  
  
"What is this monitor over here?" Gohan asked. The screen was turned   
away from her, but she knew it from the wires it was connected to.  
  
"It watches his heart. Probably not needed, but..." she stalled, her   
eyes widening. "I think we have it! His brain is beginning to do   
something. I think he's waking up!" she exclaimed, writing down quick   
notes as she watched.  
  
"His heart's stopped!" Gohan shouted. Bulma did not realize what was   
said for a moment. She looked up, watching confused as Gohan started   
pressing on her son's chest.  
  
"Nani?" she asked softly. She slowly walked over to the monitor Gohan   
had been watching. "What happened?!" she shouted, suddenly realizing   
the truth of what was going on.  
  
"Dammit!" Gohan yelled. He powered up a mild ki blast and shot it into   
the younger man's chest, then continued pressing down on his chest.   
"Anything?!"  
  
"Iie!" Gohan cursed under his breath as he tried to remember what he   
had to do.  
  
"Call an ambulance!" As Bulma picked up the phone in her son's room,   
Gohan started mouth to mouth, hoping something would help the   
unexpected heart failure.  
  
  
"Trunks?" Usagi asked sleepily. The arms holding her had suddenly   
jerked, waking her up. She looked at the man holding her. His face was   
twisted in pain, his eyes shut tightly. "Trunks! Dijibou ka?!" His hair   
fell from behind his ears as he shook his head slowly. Usagi looked at   
him, trying to see where he was in pain. His hands clenched over his   
chest, and nodding to herself, she figured that must be where the pain   
was coming from.  
  
"Your heart?" she whispered as she brought her hands lower towards his   
chest.  
  
"H... hai," he pushed out to answer her. She paled as another wave of   
pain crashed through Trunks's heart, causing him to scream.  
  
"Oh mother," Usagi whispered to the air, almost as if unaware what she   
was doing. "Please help me." She placed her hands firmly over Trunks's   
heart and visualized it beating without pain as she focused her energy   
through her palms.  
  
Whatever had caused the pain resisted strongly. It had wrapped itself   
tightly around Trunks's heart, and Usagi had to struggle to loosen its   
grip.  
  
  
"What's going on?" Bulma asked, phone to her ear as she waited for the   
operator to pick up.  
  
"I think he's getting better," Gohan said, unsure. Trunks's chest had   
begun to rise and fall again slowly, but it was clear he was struggling   
with each shaky breath.   
  
"What is your emergency?" a calm, detached voice spoke over the phone.   
Bulma took the phone away from her ear, frowned at the phone, then   
brought it back, frowning.  
  
"Nevermind. If my son needs to go to the hospital, we can get him there   
faster." She hung up, her face showing a mixture of relief that her son   
was breathing again, and frustration with the emergency people for   
taking so long to pick up.  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
"You can fly faster then an ambulance could get here, ne?"  
  
"Um, hai."  
  
"So if he doesn't get any better, you can take him in."  
  
  
"How are you now, Trunks?" Usagi asked, lifting her hands from his   
chest. It had taken a lot of energy from her to weaken the hold the   
unknown power had on his heart, and she knew she hadn't rid him of it   
completely.  
  
"It still hurts, but I can stand it now," he said, smiling weakly. He   
slowly pulled himself up with Usagi's help, and looked at their   
surroundings.  
  
  
"Setsuna-mama?" Hotoru peeked into Setsuna's room, surprised to find   
the older woman transformed.  
  
"Hoto-chan, just who I was hoping to see." Sailor Pluto crossed the   
room, gestured Hotoru to enter, and closed the door behind her.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Remember how I had to help destiny along a few days ago?" Hotoru   
nodded her head softly. "Well it seems I'm going to have to help it   
along once more."  
  
"But Michiru-mama said you aren't supposed to interfere."  
  
"Michiru isn't the senshi of time, now is she?"  
  
"No," Hotoru replied slowly. Setsuna smiled.  
  
"In matters of the seas, I'll let her make plans. Hotoru, would you   
like to help me?"  
  
"Would I be able to help Usa-chan?"  
  
"You'll be able to save her."  
  
  
"Why did it fail?" Diamondo's voice asked, softly, deadly. A humanoid   
yoma kneeled on the ground, below the pedestal Diamondo's throne was   
on. He could feel his knees trembling as he tried to remain as still   
and calm looking as possible.  
  
"The princess was able to fight off our power, my lord."  
  
"How, may I ask?" the irritated prince asked, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"I, I'm not sure, prince Diamondo." The helpless reply did little to   
improve Diamondo's mood any.  
  
"Is there any reason I should not kill you now?"  
  
"My lord, it seems the princess used much of her energy to save the   
boy," the yoma replied quickly.  
  
"Oh?" Diamondo's eyebrow lifted in curiosity. This was an unexpected   
and pleasant outcome of their attack.  
  
"If we continue our siege on the princess's mind, even with the support   
of the boy, she will not be able to hold out much longer."  
  
"Good. Continue then," the prince told the yoma, smiling cruelly.  
  
  
"What can we do?" Usagi's quiet voice asked. The darkness felt as if it   
were growing, though she believed it was likely only her imagination.  
  
"When I wake up, I'll get help. There has to be something we can do."   
Trunks replied reassuringly. His fingers brushed down her cheek as his   
eyes met hers.  
  
"When did this happen?" she whispered after several moments. The   
question caused Trunks's hand to fall as he frowned thoughtfully.  
  
"You mean this?" he asked, looking at their surroundings and missing   
her shaking head. "You'd know the answer better then I would. I didn't   
really keep up with the sailor senshi stories," he said helplessly,   
shrugging.  
  
"Yah right. I know your type. I saw lots of guys at my school ogling   
newspaper pictures me and the senshi in those ridiculous fukus." Trunks   
paled, worried he had somehow offended her until he heard her soft   
laugh. "That wasn't what I meant anyway."  
  
"What did you mean?" he asked, confused now as he met her eyes again.   
  
"This," her soft whisper answered as she leaned forward and brushed her   
lips across his fleetingly.  
  
Trunks stilled. This was beyond the closeness they'd had so far, and he   
could not make himself respond. He watched through widened eyes as she   
pulled away, a worried expression marring her angelic features. He   
wanted to pull her to him and kiss her so much, show her how strongly   
he felt for her, but still his body remained rigid.  
  
She laughed weakly and leaned back on her heels as she lowered her eyes   
to the floor. "I think I must have used more energy then I thought. I'm   
sorry." She brought her eyes back to meet his, her false smile falling.   
"I sometimes act strangely when I'm tired," she continued, trying to   
cover what she felt was her mistake in as normal a tone that she could   
manage.   
  
"When I first saw you just a few days ago," Trunks said, bringing a   
confused expression from the woman next to him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That was when it started," he answered as he lowered his lips to hers.   
His fallen hand came up and brushed its fingertips across her cheek as,   
with his other, he drew her closer.  
  
  
"Wouldn't they save the princess if Trunks just woke up?" Saturn asked   
as she and Pluto walked through a portal. "I thought Bulma-san and   
Gohan-san were working to do something like that."  
  
"They were planning on simulating Trunks brainwaves as he woke up in   
her brain. It would have worked if they were in separate and very   
similar dreams. It could have still worked if Diamondo hadn't learned   
how to harm Trunks. Unfortunately, neither of those are true. And it is   
very hard to find someone in a similar dream until after the fact."   
Pluto finished as she brought the orb of her staff down on the head of   
a flowering yoma.  
  
"But you are the senshi of time. Why didn't you set things up to run   
smoothly?" Saturn said, using her scythe to behead another yoma in a   
sailor fuku much like Venus's.  
  
"I thought I answered this already," Pluto said, frowning slightly.  
  
"Iie, you answered why you don't have to do what Neptune says."  
  
"If I don't have to do what she says, why do I have to give a reason   
for how I do things to you?"   
  
"Because."  
  
"Because?"  
  
Saturn nodded. "Because."  
  
"I don't know if that's a good enough reason."  
  
"It'll have to be. I'm too distracted to think of a better one. But if   
you don't tell me, I can promise you that as soon as we get home, I'll   
have a limitless supply of reasons and you'll never get any sleep."   
Pluto seemed to weigh the threat in her mind before sighing and giving   
in.  
  
"Back when I could have set everything up to run smoothly, I saw myself   
from this time bored. With the princess back with her family and all of   
the serious threats out of the way, there was little to occupy myself   
with aside from work and the normal household things. So I checked to   
see that whatever I did would, in the end, secure the future, and then   
blocked off my memory of everything that happened until it did happen."  
  
"Like you did to Neo King Trunks and the others in the future last time   
Diamondo came?"  
  
"Exactly." The two sailor senshi worked in silence for several minutes,   
disposing of the yoma they crossed as they made their way deeper and   
deeper into the home of the stone prince.  
  
  
"He's doing a lot better," Gohan said, smiling. Bulma sighed in relief   
as she looked at her son on the bed. He smiled now in his sleep, and   
she couldn't help but be curious as to what he was so happy about.  
  
  
  
  
Okay, not much of a cliffie this time, but I really shouldn't be doing   
a major one after such a long vacation from Son Usagi. I figured when I   
got a letter this evening from someone telling me to "PLEASE UPDATE SON   
USAGI" that I'd better finish this and post it. *grins* Here it is!   
Hope it'll last you until the next chapter, which I promise, will not   
be as long away as this one was from the last chapter.  
  
Few thanks to people who helped me and bugged me to get this out.   
Whoever sent me that letter this evening for one, Chibi Tenshi also   
(she came up with the heart problem!), and another guy that has no name   
on ff.net, but helped me with the fluff scene. Thanks!!  
  
Read, review, or write me. I love getting letters from people!  
  
~Jade Nova  
  
moon_archer82@lunap.com  
  
  



	9. IX

Son Usagi, chapter 9  
  
  
  
Seeing as I've gone so long without updating, a little refresher of the last chapter:  
  
  
  
"When I first saw you just a few days ago," Trunks said, bringing a confused expression from the woman next to him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That was when it started," he answered as he lowered his lips to hers. His fallen hand came up and brushed its fingertips across her cheek as, with his other, he drew her closer.  
  
  
  
"Back when I could have set everything up to run smoothly, I saw myself from this time bored. With the princess back with her family and all of the serious threats out of the way, there was little to occupy myself with aside from work and the normal household things. So I checked to see that whatever I did would, in the end, secure the future, and then blocked off my memory of everything that happened until it did happen."  
  
"Like you did to Neo King Trunks and the others in the future last time Diamondo came?"  
  
"Exactly." The two sailor senshi worked in silence for several minutes, disposing of the yoma they crossed as they made their way deeper and deeper into the home of the stone prince.  
  
  
  
And now on with chapter 9!  
  
  
  
"Princess." The chill in the man's voice broke apart Trunks and Usagi as they looked up in surprise. Neither of them had felt his presence until that moment, but he was no shadow. He was as real as they were, as real as that can be in a dream.  
  
"Diamondo." Usagi glared at the prince who stood at the edge of the shadows. "What do you want?"  
  
"What have I always wanted, my love?" Diamondo's lips turned up in a mocking smile as he walked up to the couple. Both Usagi and Trunks found themselves standing again, but unable to move. "Both of you have been weakened. That pawn only said you had been weakened, Serenity, but it looks I have power over your boy here as well."  
  
"You will never win, Diamondo," she said softly, her voice threatening.  
  
"Oh? But I already have. Look." Usagi found her head was turning to the side, where she expected Trunks to be. The spot where he had stood just moments ago was now empty.  
  
"You wasted too much of your strength on him, love. Now you are mine."  
  
  
  
Trunks looked around himself franticly. He was alone. Usagi was gone, and he would bet everything that Diamondo was with her.  
  
"Usa!" he called out, his voice echoing in the limitless space around him. There was no reply.  
  
  
  
Pluto and Saturn stood side by side in the doorway. The light from behind outlined their forms as they stepped in, their boots softly clacking against the cold stone floor. Shadows danced around them to music beyond the senshi's hearing. Saturn took another step forward, lifting her glaive into the air. Its deadly blade began to give off a faint purple glow that stalked the shadows back to their gloomy corners.  
  
"Arigatoo Saturn."  
  
"Look at him," the younger girl said. Her eyes had found the still form of Diamondo, sitting on his throne. His silver hair fell over one eye carelessly; his fingers wrapped around the armrests of the chair calmly.  
  
"He's like one of those terror kids everyone says looks like an angel when they're asleep," Saturn continued. She walked slowly up to him, brushing the bangs from over his eyes. "Its hard to believe he's so evil."  
  
"But he is and the princess is in danger." Pluto's words snapped Saturn back. Her sympathetic eyes became hard and cold as she glared at the sleeping prince.  
  
  
  
"Aiiii!" The scream of pain seemed only to heighten Diamondo's pleasure as his hand tightened around Usagi's throat, his fingernails carving into the pale flesh of her neck. Thin trickles of blood began to stream down her skin and stain the neckline of her dress a dark red. Her hands clawed at Diamondo's wrists, only to fall through as if they were smoke.  
  
"Princess, none of this would be necessary if you would just accept things as they are meant to be," he said, smirking. Usagi could feel her lungs gasping for air through his tightened fingers as her body struggled to break free. Her feet dangled helplessly above the ground.  
  
She was too weak. She knew it. Her soul could not loose the energy it would need to break free from his superhuman grip. Ah she struggled and kicked, she felt her body began to fail. Tears fell from her panicked eyes and mixed with ruby blood. The pink liquid continued to flow down her neck as movement became lethargic.  
  
  
  
"Pluto!" Saturn's alarmed voice reached across the dark room to where the oldest senshi was considering the death of a prince. She turned and ran towards where the young girl stared into a hovering globe. It gave off no light, the reason why they had overlooked it, yet somehow portrayed a scene with the prince and princess.  
  
Pluto looked closely, her eyes narrowed. They were not moving, yet she felt it was more then just an image. Suddenly she could see the lips of the prince move in silent words. The faint kick of Usagi's foot in response to whatever he said only made certain Pluto's guess.  
  
Without waiting another moment, the time senshi turned and brought her staff around. The red globe pulsed, bringing a bloody light to the room as she silently chanted the words of her attack.  
  
  
  
Usagi suddenly found herself on the ground while air rushed into her suffocating lungs. Several moments passed before she had the strength to look up. When she finally did, she saw Diamondo hunched over a short distance away. Blood splattered from his mouth when he coughed, mingling with drops of Usagi's.  
  
"Shimatta," the white prince groaned. He slowly stood to his full height again and looked at Usagi. "Seems you have help, princess." His blood stained lips curled into a wicked smile as he slowly walked towards her. "I suppose we will just finish this up quickly then."  
  
"Why are you trying to kill me?" Usagi whispered as she tried to scoot away from the madman.  
  
"Because I love you." His eyes took on an almost peaceful haze as he lifted her chin so their eyes met. He leaned forward, and with unexpected gentleness, kissed her lips. Usagi could taste his blood as she tried to pull away. "And no one else can have you," Diamondo whispered against her lips.  
  
The princess felt a cold shock stab it's way through her heart as the stone prince stepped away. His hands were covered in blood. His blood? Hers? She felt what strength she had left ebbing away and her head dropped from weakness.  
  
The cold shock was no longer cold. It was fiery hot. Her drooping eyes fell on a dagger, pressed up to the hilt into her chest. Diamonds sprinkled over its surface, glinting in the faint light.  
  
  
  
A stab of intense pain shocked through Trunk's figure. He fell to the ground, clutching his chest as he took deep breaths.  
  
"This is a dream, nothing can harm me here," he whispered as he pulled his hands from his front. Blood dripped from his fingers to the ground in sparkling ruby drops. He forced himself to continue breathing and as the minutes passed, he felt the blood rushing and the pain increase.  
  
"Let me find her first." he groaned to himself as he clenched his fist. He felt the wind knocked out of him as if a fist slammed into the mysterious wound. His breath exited his lungs and his eyes closed in pain as hot blood sprayed behind him and took shape in enormous, jagged red wings.  
  
Energy ran through his entire body, and it felt like every last inch of him were crackling with electricity. His hair paled to almost white and grew down his back. His eyes flashed as they changed to a dark, almost black red, and his blood soaked clothes flapped in a mysterious wind. His wings stretched out behind him as the last of the pain faded away.  
  
He looked down at his hands as most of the feeling vanished with the pain. There was still something else within him though. And whatever it was, he knew it was telling him Usagi was dieing.  
  
He started walking forward. The darkness separated and let him pass.  
  
  
  
Usagi coughed and watched as more of her life fell to the ground and spattered across her feet.  
  
"Princess, now we will be together to the end of eternity. In death." Diamondo's eyes flashed as he pulled the dagger from Usagi's chest. The princess fell to the ground. Her eyes turned away from the blood that seeped through her fingers. She looked once more at Diamondo.  
  
"You are wrong. The gods will not let your soul continue to exist in any form, Diamondo," she whispered. The diamonds on the dagger the prince held began to glow red, the same blood red that coated the ground in a shimmering sheet.  
  
"Our blood is mixed. Our souls are intertwined, princess." He held the flat of the blade to his cheek. He watched her disgusted eyes as he turned the dagger just enough for the bloody blade to separate the flesh of his skin. Fresh blood sprung to the surface to mingle with the red liquid still on his lips and the dagger.  
  
"Stop spurting such idiotic nonsense," a dark voice said as its owner stepped from the shadows. His blood wings were spread out in horrific beauty and his eyes flashed with the energy that encircled him. To the dieing princess, he looked like a magnificent Shinigami, god of death.  
  
"I don't think I mind dieing anymore," she whispered as she sat on the floor. Her eyes began to glaze over and a faint smile curved her bloody lips.  
  
"Usagi," Trunks whispered as he crossed the distance that separated them. Glaring at Diamondo, he brought her into his arms. "Usagi, you can't leave yet. You only just came back to your parents. And me," he softly argued.  
  
"I guess it is your choice," she replied quietly. She lifted her hand to his cheek and brushed his white-lavender hair away from his eyes.  
  
"It is too late for her, you might as well let her go." Trunks turned his head up to see Diamondo standing not far off.  
  
"I'm so cold." Usagi whispered. Trunks turned back to her. He found his eyesight going blurry and, without thinking of it, wrapped his wings around them to warm her up.  
  
"Gomen Trunks-kun," she said with a smile.  
  
"Don't die, Usa-chan."  
  
Her eyes closed. With a final rise and fall of her chest, she was still.  
  
  
  
Low-level agents hurried around the mansion. Candles covered every surface available, some freshly lit and others near the end of their lives. As they extinguished themselves, the staff would assist the life linked to the candle to their place in death.  
  
Suddenly all of the billions of candles crackled loudly. Murmurings among the staff picked up as one young soul realized the meaning of the event.  
  
"Pluto kept her word! He's returned to us!!"  
  
"Now we must keep ours," an older spirit interrupted as she stepped up to a dais in the main room. Several candles flickered brightly upon the dais, except for one of pale, almost white purple. It flashed dangerously, the flame bright red. The sign of a soul almost lost.  
  
"Can you do it?"  
  
"He is not here to do it for us. We have no choice unless we want to loose him again." She brought her hands down around the wick of the threatened candle. Slowly, the wick stopped flashing and again burned with the same unfrenzied glow as the others. The old spirit was not the only one to notice its color remained the same though.  
  
"This one and our king have become connected it seems," she said, smiling faintly.  
  
  
  
Trunks stood up and faced Diamondo. His wings were stretched out once again and wind began to swirl around the two of them.  
  
"You cannot do anything to me. I am already dieing," Diamondo said calmly. As if to prove his point, he grabbed at his throat as a fresh round of coughs brought bright red blood to his lips. As he let the liquid drain from his mouth, he turned his eyes back to Trunks.  
  
For his part, Trunks did not take his anger out on the dieing prince. He found his mind strangely calm as he kneeled down to pick up the disposed dagger. The stones in the hilt had fully taken on the red cast of the blood, and pulsated as if to the beating of a heart.  
  
"Enjoy these last moments. You will regret them for the rest of eternity." Trunks turned away from Diamondo as the stone prince fell to the ground with the last of his strength.  
  
Trunks took one last look at Usagi's fallen dream form and, as he closed his eyes, vanished.  
  
  
  
Bulma and Gohan had given up all hope of their experiment and now only watched as Trunks slept. Once he woke, they would ask what had happened and if he had any ideas. Until then.  
  
They did not have to wait long. As Bulma took another quick glance at the brain wave monitor, she noticed an unusual pattern.  
  
"I think he's waking up," she whispered to Gohan. The younger man looked up at the monitor as well, then back at his friend. Trunks's eyes began to flicker, then slowly opened completely.  
  
"Its over," he whispered.  
  
"Trunks," Bulma said as she rushed to his side. "We weren't sure what was going on. First your heart, then all kinds of different patterns on the monitor. I was afraid you'd end up like Usa!"  
  
"Usagi." For the first time, the others noticed a dagger in Trunks's hand. A beautiful, flawless silver blade with red stones embedded in the hilt that flickered with their own internal life.  
  
"We were trying to record your brainwave pattern when you woke, and then find a way to replicate it in Usagi. But when you began having so many complications, we found that any readings would be flawed," Gohan explained with a sigh. "We can try again tomorrow."  
  
"No we can't."  
  
"Nani? Why not?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Usagi is dead," Trunks said stonily. Bulma stared at her son. The moment Trunks said his sister was dead, Gohan ran from the room at a speed only a sayijin could accomplish.  
  
  
  
A hush washed over the shadow realm. The light around the fallen princess began to retreat and Diamondo suddenly found it very difficult to see. If that was more because of the dimming light, or his own dimming life, the prince could not tell.  
  
"Well Serenity, I was right after all. We will be together until the end."  
  
"I'm afraid you were wrong, Diamondo." He looked over at the fallen princess. She had not moved, yet it was her voice that spoke.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, his eyes searching for the source of her voice.  
  
"You are not yourself, prince. Though I doubt you ever really were." Diamondo found his eyes turning in the opposite direction of Usagi's body. A small, black slippered foot slipped from the darkness of the shadows. "In death, your mind will once again be your own."  
  
She stepped forward again, into the dim light. Though her slippers were black, her dress was the same flawless white she had worn before the blood began to flow. The bottom of the dress brushed against her knees as she walked across the distance to Diamondo. The neck of the dress wrapped around her neck like a choker. The silly balls from her princess gown were gone, her shoulders bare. Obsidian gloves covered her hands as she kneeled down and took his chin in one. Silk, his fading mind told him as she brushed his hair back from his eyes.  
  
"No, you did not kill me," she said softly, answering his silent question. Her lips curved up into a smile. He found himself imitating her as peace washed over him much like the hush had silenced the realm. "Your next life will be quiet, prince. Sleep." She brushed her hands over his eyes as he fell limp to the ground. "My servants will see to you now."  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, just one more chapter and this will all be done. Sorry this chapter took so long! I had the worst case of writers block a few months back, and while talking to a friend, I just decided I was going to give this and my other two stories a break. Donno when work on A14 and Amazon Princess will continue. Depends if I get any death threats to continue or not.  
  
Bet you thought Trunks would be Shinigami, didn't ya? Well, so did I! When I started working on this again last night though, I saw how easy it'd be to make a slight twist to my original intentions. But DBZ fans, remember the wings and dagger! Trunks isn't just your regular sayijin anymore.  
  
Last few notes, I promise. The wings came from Weiss Kreuz. On the tape I got for my birthday, (Thanks M-chan!!!) after the oav episodes, there are music vids. Not fan made, but very beautiful. In the first one, Aya is alone among an endless stretch of white crosses. He stands up and walks forward, and suddenly a spear is thrown through his chest. As he hunches forward slightly, blood flys from his back and, for a moment anyway, forms beautiful wings.  
  
Quick last note. I want to thank my imouto, Umi-chan for helping me. Despite her disgust at any crossover between Sailor Moon and DBZ, she helped me work on this after such a long break.  
  
I'll try and get the last part up within a day or two. No long breaks this time! If I'm this close to finishing, no way I'm stopping now.  
  
~Jade Nova  
  
moon_archer82@lunap.com 


	10. X

Son Usagi, chapter 10

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Dragonball Z, and Yami no Matsuai do not belong to me.

Her skin was white, almost bloodless. Gohan held the back of his hand close to his imouto's lips, but there was nothing. No breath, no warmth. She was still and cold.

"Usagi." Gohan lifted her still form from the bed and held her close in his arms. He felt his eyes tear up and he shut them tightly as he softly began to cry.

"Gohan?" Chichi came around the corner into the doorway. Her eyes fell on her crying son. "Gohan, what's wrong?" she asked. 

She looked at Usagi in his arms and walked further into the room as her heart began beating franticly. As her son turned to face her, lines of moisture down his damp cheeks, she collapsed into the chair beside the bed she had occupied so often.

There was almost complete silence as Usagi glanced around the candle-lit mansion, despite the multitude of spirits that seemed to be constantly crossing the floor. A glove filled by an invisible hand and half a mask, similar to the one worn in Phantom of the Opera but worn over an invisible face, approached her. The mask nodded to the young woman.

"Word has already spread of your return. But I do not think many will expect your appearance." Usagi got the feeling that the bodiless voice was smiling.

"This is still new to me, count. But if I remember right, I've been female more often then male."

"Yes but remember, almost a thousand years have passed since your last female incarnation. Many of the younger souls and agents have not been around that long."

"This is giving me a headache," she said with a faint smile as she tried to sort out the confusing memories.

"That is too be expected. Such a long time with this power in dormancy, you will need time to adjust again. Would you like to have a look around?"

"Actually…" A window from one of the far walls drifted from it' place looking outside. The view changed and as they watched, Usagi's family appeared in the glass panes. "I would like to return home."

"Your highness, we need you here."

"You have taken care of the afterlife for several years, count. Do not tell me you can't take care of it a few years more." Again, she felt the invisible count smiled at her. He bowed, his mask lowering, then rose again. From where the glove moved to, she knew he was holding his arm out for her. She placed her arm on his elbow and followed as he guided her closer to the window.

"True, my lady. We can get along for a bit longer. You have the rest of your life to live." In the window, Trunks had walked into the room. His eyes fell on Usagi's body and he fell to his knees beside the bed. "And you'd better return before they decide you should be buried."

"Alert me if I am needed for anything. As I get my memories back, I'll be able to help more until I truly return."

"May I say for your entire realm, welcome back." With those final words and a smile over Usagi's shoulder to the count behind her, she slowly walked through the pane, the glass rippling around her like water.

No one was watching. They all had their heads down. And the newly awakened Usagi felt like being a little evil. She felt Vegita would be proud of the wicked little smirk that curled her lips as she thought.

Gohan was the closest. His head had fallen on her bed. She was surprised he hadn't noticed she was awake yet.

As she listened to the soft sobs coming from her brother's shaking form, the sniffles from her mother, and noticed the quiet mourning of Trunks on the floor, a little of the evilness left her.

"I haven't eaten in days, and all you guys can do is just sit there crying? Jez, I'll just go find 'tousan." As three stunned faces watched, Usagi stood from her bed and walked out of the door.

Not all of the evilness.

Vegita walked by the door as she walked out. He had heard her words and from the smirk on his own face, she could tell he thought it was funny also.

"'Bout time you got your lazy butt out of bed."

"But wasn't it worth those expressions?" A sharp bark of laughter from the sayijin prince told her he thought it was worth it too. "I better get something to eat before they snap out of their shock and wake everyone else up. I probably won't get a break for the rest of the day."

Okay, I know this was a short chapter, and it kinda leaves you hanging, but think about it. Everything beyond this scene would be so obvious! And I just had trouble finishing this at all. If I get enough pressure, I might consider an epilogue, but only if you guys really, really want one.

For people still confused about the king/queen of death thing, its a little Yami no Matsuai I felt like bringing in. Okay, I don't think there was a queen or king of death there, but the count is a real character, and the agents are actually there to find lost souls or solve mysteries that involve the afterlife. Tsuzuki is so kawaii!! (Sorry, just had to put that in.) Check it out if you can, it's a wonderful anime!

~Jade Nova

moon_archer82@lunap.com


End file.
